


Stake A Claim

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Claiming, Growling, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott always pushes just a little harder than he should. Eventually, Logan is going to reach breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake A Claim

The sound rumbles through the air, dark and feral, striking at the primal core of Scott's being. Behind his visor, his eyes narrow cautiously. Logan's face is red, his claws are out, but that hadn't been enough to get him to stop picking at him. They'll never stop bickering; they don't know any other way to interact.

But now there's that sound, that growl, and it makes the hair on Scott's arms stand on end. Instinct tells him to run. He's poked a beehive.

He takes a half-step back, but that's as far as he gets before Logan launches forward. Metal scrapes as he withdraws his claws, but that only stops Logan from stabbing him in the chest; it doesn't stop the thud of impact as Scott is shoved back hard against the brick wall. Logan's arm slams against his throat, brute force holding him in place. Scott grunts and bucks to try to shove him off, but Logan doesn't budge. His eyes blaze.

"You've made your point," Scott says, wheezing because of the bruising pressure on his throat. He'll bear the marks from this tomorrow. "Get off of me."

The sound comes again, a chest-deep growl that vibrates over him. When Scott tries to move the arm on his throat presses tighter; he freezes, and it relaxes enough that he can breathe.

"Logan," Scott whispers.

He isn't scared. He's the leader of the X-men and his eyes have the power to destroy mountains; there's nothing to be scared of. Yet his heart is thumping hard in his chest and his blood is heading sound, directed by the angry heat in Logan's eyes. It makes his face flush.

"C'mon. Back off," he urges, with a quiet half-laugh.

Logan still doesn't say a word.

Scott flinches as much as he can when Logan shoots towards him, but the only pain that comes is from the sudden harsh push of Logan's mouth against his own. Logan forces his mouth open and pushes his tongue inside, as if Scott's participation or consent don't factor into the kiss at all. There is little that Scott can do other than go with it, allowing Logan to greedily plunder his mouth and take everything that he has.

He groans, and it's such a helpless sound that he can feel his entire face burning. Logan's hand comes up to thread his fingers through his hair, but as they tighten Scott flinches again and grunts in dismay.

Logan pulls his arm away from Scott's neck, but Scott barely has a chance to appreciate the fresh flood of air into his lungs before his head is roughly tugged to the side, leaving his neck exposed and defenseless. Logan descends with a sharp stab of pain as he bites down hard; there is little erotic about it. Scott doesn't think that there is meant to be; it's not foreplay, it's functional. It leaves him feeling claimed.

Logan bites down until it feels like he might take a chunk of flesh with him when he goes, but he releases Scott with nothing more than a red, angry patch of skin left on his neck. His tongue flicks across it a couple of times, and maybe that's supposed to be soothing. It hurts and it tickles and Scott wants to demand that he never stops.

Logan lets go of his hair abruptly and steps back; without the painful support, Scott has to slump against the wall, struggling to catch his breath. He feels wrecked - he must look it as well. He would try to hide the erection in his pants, but the noticeable tent in Logan's jeans does all the talking for him.

"Don't push me, kid," Logan warns him, before he stalks out of the Danger Room, his shoulders set in a tense, angry line - not seeming to realise that with that growl and that mouth, he's just given Scott an incentive to push so much harder in the future.


End file.
